


The Voltron Coalition

by WoobinB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Empire, Multi, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, just something i've thought of for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: Takes place somewhere in season two, might leave some things out//Team Voltron venture out on a rescue mission in Princess Allura's favor. When they come back, they are surprised to have rescued something, or someone completely unexpected.





	1. One, Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sisterhood! This is the prologue.

_Altea was stunning. Everyone was at peace and tended to their respective jobs. Whether it was playing in the crystal blue waters, or castle work. Alteans and Galrans lived in harmony._

_One little odd Altean with unkempt, long white hair stood before the waters. She watched as little Galran and Altean children swam and splashed, wishing to the Gods that one day she could do the same. Her unique heart nearly burst out of shock when she heard her name from a distance._

_"Enloris!" As the little girl turned, she saw her father running towards her. She gulped, knowing how much trouble she was going to be in._

_"What did I tell you about running off?" the King scolded, scooping her up in her arms. "And to stay away from the water?"_

_The small princess sulked and hung her head. The king of Altea continued to scold his child, but out of love._

_"Ah, and your hair! Your mother will kill me if she finds out that you're strolling the planet with your hair a mess, even I personally don't mind it." Alfor sighed as said woman yelled behind them, and he could easily hear her rushed footsteps in the sand. "Speaking of which..."_

_The queen swooped Enloris from Alfor's hands and immediately started to fret. At her feet was the other small princess of Altea._

_"Enloris! What did I tell you about walking around with your hair everywhere?" she scolded and immediately ran her hand through the bush of white locks, earning a whiny moan from Enloris._

_"Mama! Stop it!"_

_"Quiznack, I can't even get my fingers through it! And oh, PLEASE stay away from the water!"_

_"Yes, mo---"_

_The queen sighed loudly._

_"Honestly, you're so hard to catch up with. Why can't you be easy and calm and simple like your sister?"_

_Enloris frowned at her mother. Immediately, Alfor came to her aid._

_"Now, now. It should be the other way around," he commented with Allura in his arms. "Enloris was made to advise Allura after all. She just became one of our own by default. We love them both very, very much."_

_By this, Allura went to grab Enloris for an embrace. This warmed their parents' hearts as they cooed at them and hugged them both tightly. The cool temperature radiating from Enloris became warm._

_"They're going to become great, great things, my love. I am sure of it."_

 

* * *

 

_"Enloris?"_

_The Blue Paladin turned to her sister and immediately smiled._

_"Yes, Allura?"_

_Allura approached her with sad features on her face. Enloris placed her helmet down and placed both hands on her shoulders._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Are you sure this is right?" Allura questioned, avoiding her gaze. She looked down at her dress sadly. "Why must you become the next paladin? You're supposed to be a princess. Not risking your life for the greater good of Altea."_

_"Allura, have you forgotten? I was made for this."_

_"En---"_

_"I'm serious. This is my soul purpose of existence!"_

_Though now both girls were older enough to understand the intended purpose of Enloris' existence, both hated to acknowledge the fact. Allura frowned deeply and finally looked at her sister's big, violet eyes. Enloris continued to smile._

_"I promised Blaytz on his death bed that I would carry out the duties of becoming one of the paladins of Voltron. Besides, you were meant to be the future queen of Altea. Think about it: Both princesses of Altea grow up to become important figures. You the queen, and I a paladin."_

_Allura shook her head._

_"I wish it didn't have to be this way."_

_"But it has to." Enloris then laughed. "Just think, I may become the next Black paladin!"_

_This caused a snicker and a playful shove from the older sibling. Allura crossed her arms and smirked._

_"Not a chance. You are still technically my baby sister. Blood or not. Flesh or not."_

_Enloris went to pick up her helmet and hugged it by her side with a grin. Her hair was slicked back neatly with a neat braid resting on her right shoulder. Only a few strands failed to stay down. Around her head was a golden crown. She hated it, she felt that she was being restricted of being free._

_"Well, dear sister of mine," she said. "Its time for the ceremony. Where you're crowned future queen, and I'm celebrated as the new paladin."_

_Allura held her hand._

_"Father is right. We will grow to become great things, sister."_

_Looking ahead of her, Enloris sighed and her smiled faltered._

_"Let's just hope he's right."_

 


	2. Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran are cautious, yet excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the rescue mission begins.

The castle floated silently through space. It has oddly been quiet lately, the team seemed to be taking a breather. However, the quietness broke once the princess' voice rung throughout the castle, summoning everyone to the bridge.   
  
In moments, everyone arrived.  
  
The leader, Takashi Shirogane, spoke first once he saw Allura and Coran stare at the hologram before them.  
  
"Princess?" he called. "Is everything alright?"   
  
Allura, without turning around, muttered something under her breath. Lance McClain cupped his hand around his ear and leaned forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, come again?"   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Allura faced the paladins of Voltron: Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Pidge Holt, Hunk Garret, and Lance McClain. Her expression seemed dull and sad, but at the same time, anxious. Coran was the same, but more on the anxious side.   
  
"Team, I know that we've just finished a battle with Zarkon. But, we have a new mission at hand," the princess announced, looking at everyone sternly. Her voice wavered and sounded unsure. "A rescue mission."  
  
Hunk fidgeted nervously, looking all over the room.  
  
"Yeah, uh. Who exactly are we rescuing, Princess?"   
  
Princess Allura sighed and rubbed her arm; something was most definitely off.   
  
"Someone... someone very important in Altean history."   
  
At this, everyone's eyes widened. Shiro softened his gaze.  
  
"Princess, are you saying that...that there's another Altean on one of Zarkon's ships?"   
  
She could only nod. Keith glanced over at Coran, who's eyes never left the computer. He frowned and looked back at Allura, who seemed too distant at the moment.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" he inquired. Shiro nodded firmly and faced the team.  
  
"I agree. Everyone, suit up and get to your lions." He turned back to Allura and Coran. "Whoever it is, we will get them back to you."   
  
A soft, pained smile made it's way to Allura's features.   
  
"Thank you, Shiro. We will be sending out coordinates as soon as possible. Be careful."  
  
"We will, Princess."

* * *

  
  
"Okay, who else thinks we're rescuing some hot Altean warrior?" Lance questioned playfully through the comms, receiving groans from his other teammates.  
  
"Shut up, Lance," Keith growled in the Red Lion. "Plus, a warrior wouldn't need saving."   
  
"Wait a minute," Pidge intervened. "Allura said that it was someone who's important in Altean history. What if it's someone of the royal guard, or something?"   
  
"Or a scientist?"   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
"Listen, team," Shiro interuppted, growing a bit annoyed, but yet just as curious as them. "Whoever it may be, they must be really important to the princess and Coran. So we will work together to rescue them."   
  
A beeping noise distracted everyone, and before the five of them, were Galran ships. Those ships surrounded one big ship: Zarkon's.   
  
"We're approaching Zarkon's ship now," Shiro commented. He readjusted his grip on the handles of the Black Lion. "Pidge, can you cloak yourself and sneak on board?"  
  
With a grin, the smaller paladin nodded.  
  
"You got it."   
  
"Good. I'll be coming with you. The rest of you cover the Black Lion and be on a lookout."   
  
In a span of a minute, Shiro boarded the Green Lion. Afterwards, the lion cloaked itself and disappeared from sight as it flew over to Zarkon's ship. The Red, Yellow, and Blue Lion stayed behind, guarding the Black Lion.   
  
"Okay," Pidge whispered as a small, blue holographic screen appeared from her wrist. A blinking red dot flashed on it. "They shouldn't be far."  
  
"Good," said Shiro. "Let's move."   
  
The two paladins snuck around Zarkon's base, being extremely cautious. As Pidge led the way, heavy footsteps echoed down the hall before them. Shiro grabbed her smaller figure and hid above the ceiling. They shared a look, and Shiro placed a finger over his lips.   
  
Below them was an armed soldier. On it's back resembled a black body bag of some sorts. The soldier stopped in his tracks as he heard excessive beeping from above. He slowly looked above, only to receive two bodies plummeting down on him.  
  
Meanwhile, Keith, Lance, and Hunk found themselves in a heated battle with the other Galran ships.   
  
Lance's shrieking rang through everyone's helmets, piercing their eyes. His lion was currently doing 360's, and he had lost control.  
  
"Agh, Lance!! Quit screaming and cover me!" Keith yelled. "Shiro! Pidge! What's your status!?"  
  
Throwing the bag over his broad shoulder, Shiro sighed.  
  
"We secured the prisoner," he responded with. "Pidge and I are on our way back." Before the paladins could move, the alarm systems went off, and the whole ship blinked in a bright red. Pidge groaned. 

"Great! C'mon, Shiro!"

The paladins took off, avoiding Galran soldiers the best they could. As they inched closer to the green lion, a couple of soldiers blocked them and engaged. The body bag fell from Shiro's shoulder, instilling panic within him. An arm fell out of the back and laid limp. Shiro proceeded in defeating  _both_ soldiers and ran towards the bag. As he did so, the bag slipped, revealing the prisoner inside. He stared, lost for words.

"Shiro! Let's get out of here!" Pidge yelled. Shiro broke out of his gaze and followed her, the green lion immediately took off. 

The lions of Voltron fled after more fighting and flew into a wormhole.

Inside the black lion, Shiro couldn't keep his eyes off of the prisoner. One thing that he couldn't process was the paladin armor they wore. 

Or she.

* * *

Keith looked up at Shiro with furrow eyebrows, nevertheless concerned. Shiro seemed distant, or lost in thought.

"Shiro," he called. "Are you okay?" 

Shiro took a moment to answer. He gulped and licked his seemingly dry lips before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried, that's all."

"About the prisoner? Who was it anyways? Were they Altean?" 

It was Shiro's turn to furrow his brows together as he stared ahead of the closed doors that held Pidge, Hunk, and the prisoner inside. 

"I... I don't know." The image of the prisoner flashed in his brain nonstop as he tried to process who exactly, or what they were. "Seemingly so. But, there's something else about them that I just can't process."

"What do you mean?" 

Shiro looked at Keith.

"They... She lacked flesh. The only flesh that was there was her head." 

Keith's eyes widened as his mouth hung open slightly. He proceeded to give a response, only to be cut off by the doors opening, revealing Pidge and Hunk. Shiro's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Well?" 

"She's ready for restarting," said Pidge as she adjusted her glasses. 

"We'll do it once the princess and Coran gets here," said Hunk. "We didn't want to do it without them." 

In moments, everyone gathered into the medical wing. Allura and Coran were beyond anxious as they stared at the metallic body with long, white hair and an attractive face. Coran reached for Allura's hand and squeezed it tightly, comforting her and himself. Allura gave Pidge a nod, and she restarted the system.

The cyborg's eyes fluttered open. A loading icon replaced their pupils for a short moment before it showed yellow irises. The cyborg blinked a couple of times before sitting up. Everyone watched her closely, cautiously. 

She looked around the room before looking down at herself. She tested her own hand movements before looking back up. Her eyes landed on Allura and Coran, who stared back with tearful eyes and shocked faces.

Her face fell into shock and her own tears.

"...Allura? Coran?" 

Allura finally broke into a sob and ran towards the Altean cyborg, her arms spread wide open.

" _Sister!"_


	3. Blue Paladin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enloris is awake and ready to meet the paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute reunions.

...Sister.

_Sister._

* * *

_Enloris blinked slowly as the green food goo fell down her face, the laughter of her full Altean sister filled her robotic ears. She glared at Allura with a frown._

_"Come on, Allura," she said, proceeding in wiping the goo from her face. "That's not funny."_

_Allura snorted as she failed to stifle her laughter, that was music to Enloris' ears._

_"Aw, C'mon, sister," she teased. "Why are you so serious today?"_

_Enloris continued to frown as she cleaned her paladin armor. Her white hair was neatly braided to the side and rested on her shoulder, a crown similar to their mother's and Allura's was placed around her head._

_"I have very important training with Father and the paladins today," said Enloris. "I'm becoming a paladin soon, there is no room for flaws."_

_Allura's smile began to fall as she rubbed her arm._

_"Besides.."_

_Allura was met with food goo to the face, the impact nearly caused her to fall over. Enloris grinned ear to ear, snicking quietly._

_"This is funnier!"_

* * *

"Wait a minute, princess. You have a _sister?"_

Princess Allura sat hand in hand with Enloris. On the other side of the robot was Coran, who also held her hand. She smiled with dry tears and nodded. 

"Yes. Indeed I do," she said, gesturing to Enloris. "Paladins, meet my sister, Princess Enloris."

The paladins all smiled kindly at the cyborg, who smiled back. She bowed her head in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Please," said Shiro. "The pleasure is all ours." 

Hunk studied her and her armor that was placed next to the medical table they sat on. He pondered for a moment, trying to put two and two together. Finally, it all clicked. He let out a sound of surprise, his face suddenly lit up.

"Wait a tick! You were a paladin!"

Lance rolled his eyes, giving Hunk a nudge with his shoulder. 

"Way to go, Captain Obvious."

Enloris giggled before nodding. "Yes, that's true. I'm one of the paladins of old. The second, actually."

Lance slicked his hair back and sauntered over to Enloris, who watched him curiously. He wiggled his brows as he flashed her his winning smile. His teeth were as white as snow and glistened as he grinned. 

"Just a heads up," he started, voice flirtatiously low. "I happen to be a blue paladin, too.  I guess whoever pilots Blue has to be highly good looking~"

Allura, along with the rest of the team, all groaned out. She tightened her hold on Enloris, who was amused. She grinned back and mimicked Lance's actions, who was caught off guard. 

"That's pretty much true," she said, the tone of her voice also mimicked his. "Blaytz was quite a looker back in his days. And so are you." 

Lance was immediately lovestruck and fainted with a red face. Keith rubbed his face and sighed out, annoyed with the Cuban. He then looked back up, eyes trailing over Enloris. 

"So," he said. "You're.. a robot? And also her sister? How does that work?"

"Well," said Coran, who fiddled with his great mustache with a prideful smile. "The story goes like this:

_"Once the princess was born, King Alfor wanted to make sure that she was well-taken care of and ready to be queen when the time came. He wanted her to have a guide, a companion, a teacher, and a role-model. So, Enloris was built, but as a child, so it would be more suitable for Allura. When the two met, it was love at first sight. Allura immediately thought that her mother had given birth to another child, and called Enloris her sister. Alfor and the Queen tried to explain to Allura that that was not the case at all, but upon seeing the two interacted, they allowed it. They raised Enloris as their own and proceeded in calling her their daughter. The second princess of Altea."_

Allura hugged her sister's arm and leaned into it, a soft smile growing on her face. She looked so at peace, happy, blissful. 

"I was so happy to have you," she said. Her face then slowly contorted into pain and sadness, remembering the day when Altea fell after Zarkon's attack. "But then... he took you. I saw you fall, lifeless. You and Father. I was petrified. I've missed you so much ever since."

Enloris smiled sadly, her eyes half-lidded as she admired the Altean princess, placing her robotic hand over hers. She leaned in closer to her embrace around her arm, missing moments like this all those years ago. 

"I know, Allura," she said. "But, I'm here now. We're here now."

Coran's, along with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk's, sniffles were heard throughout the room. The four of them clung to each other, trying o surpass their crying. 

"S-So beautiful," Pidge croaked. "So touching."

Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro softly chuckled. 

"Oh, grow up."

* * *

" _WOOHOO!"_

Enloris slid down the large railing. Allura, who stood at the top of the steps, broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Loris!" she called. "Be careful! You were just restarted and repaired!"

Enloris landed on her bottom and skidded to a stop. She laughed out loud, the whole castle could hear her laughter. She sat on her knees and faced her sister at the top of the steps, raising a brow and a smirk. 

"Gosh, you used to love doing that with me!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "Someone definitely turned sour over the last 10,000 years!"

Allura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, a blush began to spread across her cheeks. 

"I was asleep for all those years!' she exclaimed back. "And I did  _not_ turn sour."

Enloris rolled her eyes and stood up, her smirk failing to fade away. She crossed her arms as she looked at her sister. Her smirk caused the slightly older Altean to smile, but she hid it. 

God, she missed her. 

"Well," Enloris said, spinning on her heel. "Suit yourself. I'm going to go find that really attractive guy. Lance, was it?"

Allura verbally gagged at the mention of Lance being attractive. She was not wrong, but it was odd to know that her sister already took interest in the Cuban. She raced down the steps and after the robot. Her white hair was even longer and unruly than she last remembered. Walking after Enloris, Allura was lost in her thoughts until she remembered something important. She blushed and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

"E-Enloris! You're not decent!"

"...What?"

"You're .... in the  _nude."_

Enloris looked down at herself, remembering that her armor was off. She already figured that she was 'naked', but shrugged it off. She was a robot, who cares? She blinked before shrugging. 

"So?"

Allura sputtered out nonsense with a beet red face. She was practically blowing a fuse and could barely make out words. She remembered back on Altea when their mother would always chase her around with her favorite robe, scolding her for walking around the castle without any proper clothing. Enloris had no shame, after all, she was comfortable with her robotic body. She did not care much, which explained why her hair was always so wild. 

"W-Where is your robe!?" she yelled, yanking Enloris' hair over her body. She was surprised yet impressed; her hair was able to cover her whole body. 'Wow.."

Enloris frowned and walked away, ignoring her sister. 

"Calm down, sis," she said. "It's not like I have noticeable genitals."

Allura watched her walk away, caught off guard by her changed accent.

* * *

Lance sat with the Blue Lion in her hanger, polishing and quietly conversing with her. He did not hear the hanger open and footsteps approaching him until he heard a voice. He jumped out of his skin, highly startled and screamed. He faced Enloris, the blue paladin of old. 

"O-Oh,' he breathed out. "It's just you.."

Enloris grinned. "Sorry for startling you, Lance."

Lance blinked three times, staring at the robot with wide eyes. He was shocked at the drastic change in her accent. A blush crept on to his face, he found it quite endearing. 

~~And sexy.~~

"H-hey," he stammered. "What the heck happened to your accent?"

Enloris blushed, realizing her voice has changed. She swept some hair behind her ear, smiling softly. 

"My bad," she said. "After I was captured by Zarkon, I visited Earth to gather intel and knowledge. I programmed myself to be updated with the planet, even when I'm not there." 

Lance marveled at the paladin with wondrous eyes. 

"Y-you've been to  _Earth!?"_ he practically yelled. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed her arms, giving her a light shake. "That's amazing! So, so cool!"

Lance was ecstatic. He felt like he could easily become friends with Princess Enloris. Not only was she a blue paladin, but they already shared the same qualities. And now that she has experience with Earth? Oh boy. This Cuban was practically in love. 

Enloris gazed up at the Blue Lion, her makeshift heart nearly stopped. Lance followed her eyes, something unsettling sat in his stomach. But he offered her a smile, which was almost sad in a way.

"You wanna talk to her? I'm sure she misses you too," he suggested, stepping to the side. Enloris gave Lance a surprised look before slowly approaching Blue. 

"Hey, girl. Look, it's me," she whispered, holding out her arms. Blue did not move nor respond. Enloris felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for her lion to reject her. "Blue. It's me. Enloris."

It was silent for a minute, and Lance felt sorry for the old paladin. Enloris hung her head and turned, beginning to walk away from the large lion. She stopped when she suddenly heard a roar behind her, startling both paladins. She gasped once she felt the large paw on her back. Enloris whirled around, stars practically swimming in her eyes.

"Blue!"

 _My beautiful paladin,_ she heard the lion say. Lance could hear her also.  _It truly is you. You have come back to me._

Enloris ran up to Blue and embraced her large head. Blue purred and actually slightly nuzzled into the robot, causing Lance's heart to burst from the cuteness. 

He watched the two reunite, but he could not help but feel a tad bit dejected.  


	4. the Fosmorians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura throws a celebration with an old allied planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enloris hates it.

 

The doors to the training deck slid open, a certain robot stood in the doorway. The loud sounds of metal clashing against each other rang in Enloris' ears, gaining her attention. Someone was using the training room with one of the sparring bots (that Enloris loved, LOVED using). She narrowed her eyes to get a better look and recognized the person: Shiro. 

Shiro swung his leg underneath the bot, causing it to fall. He placed his foot on its chest, panting deeply as he dripped with sweat. His glowing prosthetic was at the bot's neck threateningly. He stared down hard at the bot below him, his mind going blank until he heard a quiet applause. With wide eyes, he turned his head to the entrance. his dark gray eyes met bright yellow ones. 

"..End training."

The bot disappeared into a hole, ending the training session. Enloris approached the man with a smile on her face.

"Nice moves~"

Shiro scanned the robot; to cover her body, she wore a sleeve-less bra-like top that covered most of her neck and stopped above where her belly button would be. She wore matching bottom shorts (that were way above the knee). Shiro offered a small smile back out of courtesy and wiped any excess sweat from his brow. 

"Thank you, er, princess," he said. He watched the robot giggle and waved her hand. 

"Please," she said. "Just call me Enloris. Princess is more fitting for my sister."

Shiro rose a questioning brow. Something about her tone was off, and it wasn't just the change in accent. Just by that statement, it almost sounded bittersweet. Or presumably just bitter. 

Enloris took a seat on the sleek floor. She patted on the floor space beside her, indicating that she wants the male to sit with her. Quickly catching on, Shiro sat next to the paladin. He watched her take in the deck, a soft smile never failing to leave her face. 

"This was my favorite room in the castle." Shiro already has gotten used to her changed accent, which, probably to him anyway, was more fitting to her character (despite only knowing her for a few hours.) "I loved sparring with the gladiator bots and watching the other paladins train."

Shiro smiled again, this time more sincerely. He followed her gaze thoughtfully and let out a quiet chuckle.

"This is where I spend most of my time," he said. 

Enloris snickered, leaning back on her hands. She smirked at the Black Paladin.

"You don't say, cowboy?"

This time, Shiro was definitely thrown off. One, from the seemingly flirting. And two, by the use of human slang. How would an Altean know what a _cowboy_ was? He stared at her, bewildered and dumbfounded. This amused the cyborg some more as she laughed, snorting in the process. 

"I'm sorry. But your face is so priceless!" Enloris snorted, wiping a tear, that was an odd color. "Man, humans are hilarious."

Shiro blinked before asking, "How are you able to talk like that?"

"I've been to Earth a lot. I've picked up on their customs and even got a new voice!" Enloris exclaimed happily and proudly. "I actually like this voice better than my original one. See?"

Enloris pointed to her mouth as she began to make funny and odd noises, all while sticking her tongue out. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle; she was so full of life and so energetic. Alteans must've really had advanced technology, Enloris was incredible.

"So, what's it like being the new Black Paladin? Pretty big deal~" 

Shiro shrugged with a chuckle. "It's a lot of work, I gotta say. If it means saving the universe, I'm all for it." 

Enloris gazes at the man with admiration and respect, to which she honestly felt already with him. She smiled fondly.

"Don't worry," she spoke. "You have an old warrior who can teach you guys a thing or two."

Shiro smirked, in a friendly manner. He rose a brow as he crossed his arms and leaned forward.

"Yeah? I didn't know Coran fought on the field," he teased, watching her face turn pink. Enloris stuck out her tongue.

"Haha, very funny, Shiro." 

The two paladins shared laugh before looking back at each other for a brief moment. Their time was interuppted by the doors sliding open, revealing Princess Allura, Coran, and Pidge.

She seemed genuinely surprised to see both her sister and Shiro together in the training deck. Nevertheless, she offered a smile, to which they both returned.

"Oh, there you two are," said Allura. "I wanted to speak with you all about something I'm going to prepare."

Enloris rose a brow suspiciously; that didn't sound too good. 

"And that would be?" 

" _A celebration!"_

Shiro gave Allura and Coran a confused look. "What for, princess?"

"Why, for Enloris of course."

Enloris jumped to her feet, red in the face and frowning. She waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head vigorously.

"What!? Why?!" she yelled, but she could tell Allura had her mind set on the proposal already. Coran laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling and fiddling with his large stache.

"Well, do you remember the planet that Altea was in very close bonds with?" Enloris looked at him curiously.

"Of course I do: the Fosmorians." 

"Well, they recently heard about the newly rise of Voltron  _and_ your rescue--"

"---And Allura also being alive," Pidge chimed in.

"And they wish to celebrate with us! Isn't that wonderful?"

Though, Enloris did not seem to be that joyful. She frowned and shook her head.

"No! I mean, shouldn't we do something else? Like train? Or prepare for the next Galra attack??"

Allura smiled, almost sympathetically. She rested both of her hands on her sister's shoulders and looked at her closely. She noted that she almost seemed distressed.

"The paladins have been working so hard lately, sister," she said, eyes flicking over to Shiro and Pidge. "Its not just about us; it's about everyone."

"Yeah," Pidge chimed in again, rubbing her neck. "I could really use the chill pill."

Enloris sighed and softly removed Allura's hands. 

"That's fine, but don't make it about me at least," she added. "I don't want a celebration based on my return. Make it about Voltron." 

Allura stared at her as if she suddenly shapeshifted into something bizarre. 

"What!? You're the Princess of Altea! You've just returned! The Fosmorians loved you!" 

" _Because I was a paladin, not a princess."_

The room suddenly grew tense and quiet, but only for a split second. Allura shook it off and grabbed her wrist with a bright smile. 

"Well, I'm afraid it is too late," she said. "The ship is already on it's way. Now, let's go find your old dress!"

Enloris' face grew pale as she was dragged away by her sister. She planted the heels of her feet on the ground, but it didn't stop her from moving.

"No! No no no no!" 

Shiro, Pidge, and Coran watched the females leave. 

"...This should be good."

* * *

As soon as the Castle-ship landed, it was flooded with the beautiful species known as Fosmorians.

The looked similar to Alteans, with either bright blue or pink skin, and extravagant neon marks over their bodies. Their ears were pointed, yet larger than Alteans. Their heights varied; going from extremely tall or extremely short.

Hunk marveled at all of them, instantly falling in love with the new aliens.

"Wow! Look at them!" he awed. Lance leaned on his friend's large shoulders, grinning flirtatiously towards a group of female Fosmorians, who giggled and blushed.

"Aren't they gorgeous~?" 

Keith kicked his shin, smirking from his cry of pain. Pidge looked around them, humming in thought.

"Where are the princesses?" she wondered. Coran popped up from among the five of them.

"Perhaps they're still getting ready," he said. "I'll go fetch them!"

Shiro stepped forward. "I'll come, too."

* * *

"Sister, I love you. But, hurry up." 

Allura stood outside of Enloris' old quarters, dressed in her nicest Altean dress. She paced back and forth, eager to see her.

"Done."

The doors slid open. Allura grinned widely, only to frown from what her sister wore: her paladin armor.

"For Quiznack's sake, take that off!" Allura scolded. Enloris huffed. She had her helmet tucked underneath her arm. 

"And why should I? I am not getting dressed in that dress." 

Allura frowned, snatching the helmet from her arm. She pointed a finger towards the room, glaring at the 'younger' sibling.

"You have to look formal and presentable," she scolded some more. "You didn't even bother to fix your hair."

"My hair is just fine!"

Footsteps interuppted the sibling bickering from down the stairwell. Shiro and Coran stood in front of the two princesses. Shiro seemed pleased to see Enloris in her old paladin suit again; he didn't mind it one bit. 

"Is everything okay?" Shiro asked, politely, noticing how tense the two were.

Allura huffed. "We are fine, Shiro. I'm just trying to get this brat to change her attire."

" _B-Brat!?"_

Coran chuckled.

"Come on now, Loris," he attempted to persuade, but Enloris remained defiant. "Why don't you look nice with your sister~?"

Enloris tore her gaze away from the three of them. The plates drilled in her cheeks turned a pink hue, showing that she was blushing.

"My paladin armor is formal." 

Allura frowned, which eventually turned into childish pouting.

"Oh, please, Loris~?" she whined, giving her the Earth equivalent of puppy eyes. "For me?"

Enloris stared long and hard at the Altean before throwing her hand back, groaning loudly and dramatically.

"Fine!"

The doors slid closed once again, leaving Allura, Coran, and Shiro on the other side. Shiro smiled at the princess, who looked back at him.

"You look nice by the way, Princess," he complimented, earning a smile from Allura. 

"Thank you, Shiro."

Coran leaned over the balcony, his eyes suddenly sparkling with stars. He grew excited and bounced in his shoes, making wild, eager noises.

"Princess, Princess! It's your childhood friend, Prince Laken!" 

Allura's face suddenly reddened as her heart thumped wildly. She quickly banged on the door with her fist like a madman. Shiro was caught by surprise, for he had never seen her act like this before.

"Loris!? Loris! Laken is here!  _Laken is here!"_

From the other side, Enloris sighed in annoyance.

"Obviously, this is his planet!" 

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Allura then proceeded on pushing the two males towards the steps. "And you two wait downstairs and talk to the others. We will be right down!"

In a split tick, Shiro and Coran were back downstairs. The party has been taken to the other castle now, leaving just Allura and Enloris.

The doors slid open again. Allura sighed out of relief upon seeing her sister dressed in her old dress again. She gave her a kind smile, to which Enloris gave a frown back.

"You still look so wonderful," Allura commented, holding out two extragravent golden crowns. It was only then when Enloris just noticed Allura's more simpler crown was missing from her head. She shook her head.

"No, no way am I wearing that!" she retorted. "Those are for more royal occasions. Something Mother would always want to wear."

"This is a royal occasion, so we must!" Allura launched towards Enloris as she screamed, and the two fell, wrestling each other.

"Allura, STOP!"

* * *

"Ah, here comes the princesses!"

All heads turned, and several jaws dropped. 

Princess Allura stood majestic, poised, elegant, and tall with an alluring Altean gown that met the floor. On her right was Princess and Paladin Enloris, sister of Allura. Her dress stopped just above her knees with puffy shoulder sleeves and Altean boots on her feet. The battery on her chest showed through the dress. Both princesses wore beautiful golden crowns on their heads.

Everyone marveled at the two lost princesses, as one smiled and waved, while the other had her arms crossed and looked away. From below, Lance whistled lowly, earning a jab from Hunk.

Allura and Enloris made their way down the steps. Allura grabbed Enloris' arm and pulled her in closer.

"Smile," she whispered-scolded. "At least pretend you are happy to be here."

Enloris sighed with a roll of her eyes as the two reached the bottom, greeted by the paladins and Coran. Pidge grinned widely, checking the two out.

"You guys look great," she complimented. Allura grinned back.

"Thank you, Pidge! You five never fail to look dashing yourselves." 

Lance slid by the robot's side, draping an arm around her shoulder. She gave him a look with her brow raised. The boy grinned flirtatiously with a flip of his hair. His teeth nearly sparkled.

"Princess, I just gotta say that you simply take my breath away," he flirted, earning a muffled snort from Enloris.

"Ah, Lance," She spoke, hiding her face in her hand. "That was lame." 

"How can your marvelling beauty be  _lame?"_

"Oh my God." Enloris snorted again, this time with more laughter as she gently shoved Lance with her free hand. "Stop!" 

It was Lance's turn to laugh. He was actually trying to flirt with Enloris, but he guessed that making her laugh was more enjoyable.


End file.
